underhellmodfandomcom-20200223-history
SWAT Training
SWAT Training is Underhell's tutorial. It consists of three courses to allow the player to familiarize themselves with the game before playing the Prologue. It is accessed by entering the Shed for the first time, jake will look at the photo on the wall to his left before having a flashback that initiates the tutorial that would allow you to enter the tutorial, the tutorial is completed after all courses are finished. Alternatively, the player can use the Kitchen door to exit the course prematurely. Beginning Basic Training The course begins with Jake jumping, ducking, and crawling through vents. Frank then teaches Jake about his kicking, telling him to kick boxes in order to access the next room, the next room is dark, Frank tells Jake to use his shoulder flashlight and to search in the drawers next to him for some spare batteries, after picking up all the batteries Frank tells Jake how night-vision works before asking him to pull a lever to proceed to the next room where he teaches him about keypads, Jake will have to find a tablet with a code on it and type it into the keypad on the door to the next room, the code on the keypad is random every time and will change every 10 seconds, after entering the correct code Jake finds himself in a room with multiple objects laid out across tables, these objects include * First aid kit * First aid spray * Bandage * Glowsticks and Flares * Body Armor * Helmet * Various Food Items after learning about the various items the basic training is ended and Jake moves onto the Weapons Training Weapons Training Weapons Training begins after the Basic Training, Jake enters the Target Range where Frank instructs him to pick up a Glock that is sitting on the table in front of him before telling him to fire at some bottles sitting on a concrete barrier, when Jake Hits all the targets Frank congratulates him hitting all the targets before having him pick up an MP5 that is on the table, after picking up the MP5 Jake is told to fire at some targets that will pop up in the shack behind the concrete barrier, when this is done Frank tells jake to pick up another weapon from the table and says that he can choose which weapon he takes, the two weapons on the table are an MP7 smg, and a Beretta pistol, Frank will say that he's going to pop up two targets in the shack instead of one, after the targets have been hit Frank says to move to the next area for a Tactical Simulation Tactical Simulation The Tactical Simulation is the Last course in the tutorial, it begins with jake heading over to a door where he will find Mike, Frank will give Jake the basic rundown on how to command a squad, The Tactical Simulation will start when Jake gives the signal, the Tactical simulation has Jake and Mike running through a makeshift town shooting any targets that pop up around them, there is a Score Board that tracks how many targets Jake hits compared to how many targets Mike hits, Mike will say three different lines depending on who has the higher score at the end of the Simulation * Jake has the higher score "Hot damn! you beat me on your first run? i don't believe it! hey, hey, who's trainin' who here, huh?" ~Mike * Mike has the higher score "Oh ho! Look at that! Ah, don't worry man! I had the advantage you know, I already kinda know where all the targets are, I've been through the course a dozen times. You'll do better next time, don't worry." ~Mike * Jake and Mike have the same score "Oh ho ho! It's a tie! Ha ha! Can you believe it? You got the same score as me. That's great!" ~Mike after this Mike and Jake "stack up" on a door before it opens, revealing a man tied up in a chair who will ask Jake to release him, when Jake releases him, he pulls a gun on Jake before saying "Bang, You're Dead." although if jake simply stands there and does not release him, after a couple seconds he will say "I don't think he's gonna fall for it Frank" another door at the back of the room will open, Frank is standing there and will tell Jake to never let his guard down, Frank then welcomes Jake to SWAT before a large Warehouse door opens revealing a Military-like base, the tutorial ends. if jake did not release the man tied up, he will be heard saying "Hey, can somebody untie me?" just before the tutorial ends If the tactical simulation section is replayed, the dialogue at the end is partially different. Mike's line if he loses is different, instead saying "Well i'll be damned, you beat me on your training day! Hey good job man! I feel safe with you watching my back!" Trivia *The first weapon used in-game was the Sniper Rifle, but if the tutorial course was taken, then the Glock is the real first weapon used. *If Jake makes a right after his Basic Training, he will find 3 members of Alpha Squad having a chat. *in the original 2011 version of the game, there was a Chalkboard in the Shed that would allow you to enter the tutorial, the original tutorial took place in Jake's backyard Category:Underhell Category:Usable